


Daddy Issues

by beep_witchy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Because of Reasons, DadSchlatt, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Oneshot, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Please Don't Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?, i wrote this while listening to the neighborhood, no beta we die like men, sad chemicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_witchy/pseuds/beep_witchy
Summary: What if Schlatt happened to recognize someone after he was elected president? What if that someone was his son who he had thought dead for 10 years? What if this was written out into a little oneshot that might become longer if people like this? Who knows, but I may or may not have teared up while writing this.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Daddy Issues

When Schlatt had first come back to the SMP, he most certainly hadn’t been expecting there to be a presidential election going on. He definitely wasn’t expecting to win it, but here he was. Making a whole speech and everything, with Quackity and George hyping him up and getting so excited for him. He smiled, figuring there was only one person who he wished could have seen this day, but that person was long gone and possibly dead. A fact Schlatt had accepted long ago. 

But then he called out for the secretary of state. He hadn’t seen the boy very much before, only in passing, features hiding under the L’manburg uniform that he seemed to be to so very attached to. 

“Tubbo, come on up here eh?” he called out into the audience, looking for the boy before figuring he had followed his friends out of the country. “Tubbo? You do still want to be secretary of state, right?” he asked out, speaking into the microphone to ensure everyone could hear.

“O-oh!” a weak exclamation came out from somewhere around the podium, quiet and surprised. “I still have that position?”

Schlatt chuckled, amused at how the kid was reacting, but understanding since he did just exile his best friend, and a boy that he was fairly certain Tubbo saw as a brother. “Of course you do, you did such a good job of it before, how could I get rid of you, kid?”

That was when he heard him, coming up from the entrance behind the podium. Schlatt turned, expecting nothing much, just an oddly tall brunette child who had already been caught up in a war. Truly sad for someone of his age but unavoidable for the independence of L’manburg. 

When he turned fully, he got his first good sight of the boy.

He wasn’t prepared for this. Not in the slightest.

He fell to his knees, eyes drinking in everything he could.

Standing there, before him, clearly nervous and shaking enough to put skeleton bones to shame, was Tubbo. A boy, of around 16, with little horns peeping out from fluffed up brown hair, and a face that Schlatt would recognize before his own, even with the extra age. One that had haunted him for almost 10 years.

This was his son. The one he had left in a box, for someone to find on the side of the road so that he could make sure he was well cared for. To make sure his son didn’t end up like him. Because God be damned if he would expose this boy to the absolute wreck that he had slowly become over those years. Damn himself if he had lashed out at the one good thing in his life in some stupid fit of drunken rage. Damn everything if he had let this boy, the light of his life, and his stupid little bee toy be anywhere near his absolute scumbag of a self.

Schlatt cried. He sobbed so hard that it reached the microphone behind him, echoing out into a very shocked and silent crowd. Going out so far that Wilbur and Tommy could hear it from where they were hiding, just outside of the podium area.

“Toby…” Schlatt repeated this name like a prayer, which it was, in a way. A thankful one, to a God that he had been sure had turned his back on him. To a God that finally saw him fit to be reunited with the only thing to have ever brought him true joy, no matter how much he wished he could deny it. To a cruel God that made him give his son away, that made him think the boy was dead. For what else was he supposed to think when he came back to find the box empty of all but that stupid bee. That stupid bee which now lived in one of Schlatt’s pockets at all times. That stupid bee that he had figured his boy would never drop or leave behind because it was so important to him.

~~~

Tubbo was in shock. He hadn’t heard the name Toby in a very long time, and was certainly not expecting to hear it again from this man. The slimy looking president who had exiled his friends, his brothers in all but blood. He knew Philza wasn’t his real father. He still remembered maybe a little bit of his life before the box. The little bee toy he had adored so much, but had accidentally left behind as he was sleeping when Tommy and Philza found him. He had cried for days after that, saying he needed to go back. To get his toy. To go back home.

He had wanted to go back home so bad, to his dad who had been so nice, if a bit sad, if a bit not all there most of the time. It had hurt for a while, but he was easily distracted then. He was a child then. He knew now that his father had barely been able to pay bills, much less buy food, or toys, or much of anything else. He understood the reasoning, he had really tried to empathize as well as he could but it still hurt to think about sometimes. Laying awake at night, listening to Tommy snore, thinking back on the what ifs.

What if his dad had kept him? What if he had found him after Philza took him in? What if he was out there looking for him the whole time? What if he wanted him back? 

It had always been that last question that had lead to the most sleepless nights, tossing around and hugging his bee plush. It was bigger than his original toy, nicer, more cuddly. It had never felt right in his hands. Too nice, too soft, too squishy. He longed for the small, dirty thing he had before, but when they went to see if it was still in his box, it was gone.

Now that Tubbo stood there, he recognized this man, recognized the horns, and the sadness in his eyes. This broken man, sounding like a sketchy record with the way he was saying Tubbo’s name. This pitiful man who was clearly so lost in his newly opened grief. Too lost to care about the impression he was making to even try to save face. To look like the heartless leader he had obviously been trying to be.

Tubbo decided something then. He knelt down and gathered this man into his arms, trying to avoid the large horns on either side of Schlatt’s head. Then he started to cry as well. 

Here was this man, who was so definitely his father. Who, if his emotional state was anything to go by, had missed him for so long. For every day of those 10 years that he had been gone. Who called him Toby. This man knew his name, and he could tell the moment Schlatt looked at his face that it was something burned into his memory. Something he had thought of while drunk in his home and lost in the pain of losing his only son. These were things that Tubbo would label facts.

As they sat there, sobbing into each other, Schlatt having returned Tubbo’s embrace at some point, neither knew what to think. They were fairly sure that they couldn’t think past ‘He’s here. He’s here, with me, not dead.’ For what were either of them to think except the worst. After so many years there’s only a few ways your brain can go. Death is inevitably one of them.

Quackity, George, none of the citizens of L’manburg knew what to do. Tommy and Wilbur, confused and betrayed, slunk off into the woods to figure out what had just happened. Plotting, slinking, calling in favors. 

For now though, neither boy nor man on the podium cared about that. They had each other again and they sure as hell weren’t letting go now.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, if this gets a lot of traction on here (which I'm not expecting but it would be cool) then I might expand this. Cuz who knows what Tommy and Wilbur are out doing in the forest. But yea, hope you enjoy! Also if anyone might wanna beta for any later chapters that might happen please message me, I hate reading through my own work.


End file.
